1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for locking together two panels of a fence or pool gate. Pole adapters are inserted into the support poles of two adjacent fence panels. The two panels are then attached to one another by a lock that bridges the two pole adapters.
2. Background of the Invention
With the popularity of private backyard swimming pools, spas and ponds has come the need for securely lockable child security fences or pool gates to prevent unattended children from entering the pool, spa or pond area and risking accidental falls into the water. Such security fences, while difficult for a child to open, should be well within the capacity of the average babysitter, parent or lifeguard to open for the overall enjoyment of the facility and, of course, in the event of an emergency.
Conventional pool enclosures have been fitted with standard latch mechanisms, including swing latches, push buttons, and spring action hinges, often supplemented by key locks. However, such conventional latching mechanisms lose effectiveness over time due to wear, weather beating, and the like, and become relatively easier for children to open, particularly as children age and grow taller. Reliance on key locks as a secondary or back-up latching means is disadvantageous in cases where emergency access to the pool, spa or pond area is necessary, not to mention the inconvenience associated with carrying a key or keys and the possible misplacement or loss of same.
Known fence panels and baby restraint gates used, independently of a fence system, to bar entry to or exit from an area which is substantially already enclosed by walls or the like, have associated with them the problem of secure attachment to existing support means.
U.S. Pat. 5,664,769 discloses a gate assembly for tensioned mesh fences, particularly those which encircle home swimming pools and are removable for swimming pool use. The gate is closed by a magnetic latch, and may be supplemented by a key lock.
U.S. Pat. 3,767,167 describes portable fence panels having a rod-like male member at an end thereof for connection to an identical panel by a temporary locking means having tubular female members. When two panels are to be joined together, the male members of adjacent panels are inserted into the female members of the locking means. This temporary lock may be reinforced by a bolt fastener.
Thus, the known systems rely for a secure latch or lock on a secondary or backup locking means such as a key or other fastener, such as a bolt fastener. There exists therefore a need for a lockable fence system which does not require a back-up lock and is readily secured against operation by children, but which remains easily opened or unlocked by a babysitter or adult supervisor.